


Borrowed Appendages

by Ambitious_Rubbish



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambitious_Rubbish/pseuds/Ambitious_Rubbish
Summary: Fighting the Reapers is hard work, and it doesn’t often leave time (or energy) for… other things.But this is Kelly Chambers.She’ll find a way.
Relationships: Kelly Chambers/Female Shepard
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949869
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years back for https://masseffectkink.dreamwidth.org/5105.html?thread=21091825#cmt21091825
> 
> I'm cheating a little and using it for https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580
> 
> Day 9: "Sleepy Sex"

“Hi!”

Kelly Chambers was like the leading edge of a tornado as she burst through the door of Shepard's cabin – a tornado comprised of rainbows, confetti and good cheer.

“So, Tali and Garrus were telling me that last mission was a real toughie. I figured you'd need to unwind, so I brought a bottle of wine and a couple of-”

She made it about as far as the fish tank before she realized that the lights had been dimmed and there was a big, blanket-covered lump just barely stirring on the bed.

“Ohhhhhhh... I'm... I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were- I should've used the chime- I mean, of course you'd be tired...”

The words came out more yawn than actual, intelligible speech, but Jane was pretty sure Kelly would get the gist of them. “ 'sok. I'll jus' lock my door next time.”

“Of course, of course... I'll just leave these on your desk and see myself out.”

She was halfway out the door when Shepard noticed something... off. “Kelly? What are you wearing?”

“Oh, this?” Chambers blushed a particularly delicate shade of scarlet. “Just... uh... well... just something I picked up the last time the Normandy was on Ilium,” she said, unconsciously fingering the shimmering red fabric that clung so snugly to her curves. “I just thought you might want to celebrate. Ahem. You know... because of the mission. So I thought I'd wear something... uh... aheh... special.” She clasped her hands together in front of her, suddenly very aware that her choice of attire was lacking in coverage in several key areas. “I realllly should've checked with you first.”

Shepard yawned again, just barely remembering her manners this time and covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “It's nice.”

Kelly perked up, her smile brightening. “You like it? Good. I, uh... I thought you might.”

“How much did I pay for it?” Shepard asked with a wry smirk.

Kelly laughed, tossing the Commander a little conspiratorial wink. “I snuck it into the fuel budget. With how much we spend on He-3, I doubt the Illusive Man will notice.”

“Atta girl.”

“Well, anyway, I'd better let you get your rest. Need you all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed so you can stop the Reapers and everything.”

“Kelly, I am never bright-eyed or bushy-tailed.”

Chambers giggled. “You know what I mean. I'll let you sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You can stay the night if you want.”

She was smiling, but it was a brittle thing. “I... don't think that's such a good idea.”

Shepard, by contrast, was pouting just a little. “But you love spending the night.”

“Normally, yes. But that's because... um... how can I put this delicately?”

“We're naked and sweaty and exhausted from several hours of frantic copulation.”

It was probably a sign that she'd been spending too much time with Shepard that those kinds of “shock” lines simply didn't shock her, anymore. She merely laughed. “I see you and tact are not on speaking terms.”

“That's what happens when you borrow money from someone and never pay it back. Tact is such a deadbeat.” Shepard grinned. “Tell you what: it'd be a shame if you got all dressed up for nothing. I may not have the energy for our usual... you know... antics, but that doesn't mean you couldn't...” She trailed off, ending the sentence with a few vague hand-waving motions followed by a wink and a grin.

Kelly wanted to be scandalized by the notion – felt she should be scandalized by the notion. But really, who was she kidding? If wasn't as if she hadn't done... well, worse. And then there was the outfit – it wasn't like she could hide what she'd been hoping to achieve by wearing that...

She chuckled with a lot less embarrassment than she expected to feel. “So lemme get this straight. I'm supposed to give you a show and you're just going to lie there and watch?”

“Isn't that pretty much what you had planned, anyway?”

“I was expecting a lot more audience participation!” Chambers shot back with a laugh.

“So we'll use club rules. Looky, no touchy.” Shepard grinned and held out a hand, beckoning Kelly towards the bed. Against her better judgment, Kelly found herself moving, and when she finally took up a perch on the end of the bed, she waved a hand down her front in a vague little “tada” motion.

“So... yeah. Not exactly how I expected all of this to go when I put this getup on.”

Shepard's smile was contrite. “Yeah, I know. I'm sorry.” She leaned over and gave the other woman a quick peck on the cheek. “I'll make it up to you later. But for now... as much as I love the outfit, you're not getting into my bed wearing that.”

“That's fine, because I'm not getting into your bed with _you_ wearing _that._ ”

“What's wrong with what I'm wearing?”

“You're wearing it.”


	3. Chapter 3

“All right, all right, fine, but if you've got such a problem with my wardrobe, you're going to have to show some initiative and deal with it yourself, because I'm just too tired.”

“Oh, I think I can manage that.” Kelly put a hand on Shepard's chest, playfully nudging her down onto the mattress before climbing up onto the bed to straddle her on all fours. Grinning wickedly, she dipped a hand in under the hem of the Commander's T-shirt, playing her fingers over bare stomach, and a set of intensely ticklish ribs before skirting even higher and just grazing the undersides of her breasts.

“H-hey, careful... I'm never going to get any sleep tonight if you insist on being so feisty.”

“I'll behave.” Kelly's smile seemed to promise otherwise, but she did pull her hands away, sending them instead down to the waistband of Jane's shorts. One quick tug and she'd hauled them down to the ankles. A flick of the wrist later, and they were gone entirely. “Better?” She asked with a snicker. To keep her hands out of trouble, she'd left them resting on Shepard's naked hips, fingers idly squeezing in gentle, rhythmic motions that were proving to be exceedingly distracting.

“Kinda-sorta. But I'm not sure I'm liking how I'm naked and you're not.”

“Hey, I was just about to get to that. Relax.”

“I will... as soon as you quit feeling me up there.”

Kelly flicked her a puckish grin and set to work undressing herself. Though the outfit she wore was revealing in all the right places, it'd also been rather clumsy to put on and therefore just as clumsy to take off. Whatever mystique it might have had while she was actually wearing it was quickly lost the instant she tried to get herself out of it and started fumbling with the myriad of straps, clasps, buckles and zippers that kept the thing in place.

“Should I get a blowtorch?”

“I'm fine.”

“I have this terrific can opener doohickey for my omnitool...”

“I'm a grown woman, I can do this!”

Laughing could probably be considered rude. At the very least, it was a... less than tactful thing to be doing. But Jane couldn't help herself. There was just something adorable yet amusing about the frustrated little pout on Kelly's face as she tugged at a zipper or mashed her fingers against a catch. And every time she offered to help, Chambers would just glare at her with the kind of childish petulance that so often filled in for determination at that age.

“There!” she declared triumphantly when she'd finally stripped the last bit of clothing away, leaving her as naked and disheveled as the woman whose bed she was about to share.

Shepard clapped politely.

“Oh, shush.”

“So. Coming to bed now?”

Kelly practically leapt under the covers, but once she got there... “All right. Um... so now what?”

“Well, uh... I was just going to... er...”

“You were going to go to sleep, and I was going to pleasure myself and _then_ go to sleep.” To her credit, she managed to say it with only a little bit of a blush creeping into her cheeks.

“You make it sound so awkward when you put it that way.”

“This is not doing good things for my mood, Jane.”


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard chuckled softly. “Ok, ok. Here.” She reached out and took Kelly by the shoulder, rolling her over so they were face to face. And right then she noticed the yeoman's lower lip was trembling. Probably just nerves or something, but that was easily remedied. She kissed her softly. Just a short little kiss, nothing spectacular – she didn't have the energy for it, but it was enough. Kelly melted against her, arms linking around her waist and hands gliding up her back.

“Feeling inspired yet?”

Kelly let out a little hum of pleasure and rolled back over onto her other side. She snickered quietly. “If I'm going to do this, I'm going to need a little cuddling.”

Shepard looped an arm around her and nuzzled the side of her neck. “Cuddling I can do.”

The first few moments were awkward; Kelly's strokes were hesitant. After a little while, though, emboldened by Jane's steady breath against her shoulder and the warmth of her frame against her skin, she managed to sketch out a basic rhythm. She felt her nipples start to stiffen, a pleasant heat beginning to build between her legs, and then-

“Zzzzzzzzzzzz-”

“Oh, you've got to be kidding me.” She wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or whimper in frustration. So she did a little of both. “Jane. Janey.”

“Wha-huh? Wha's wrong?”

“You were snoring.”

Shepard was adamant. “I don't snore.”

Kelly turned and glared at her over her shoulder.

“Ok, I'm sorry. But I'm really tired.”

“I know, honey. Not blaming you, just...” Kelly sighed. “This isn't going to work. I should probably just go.” She started fumbling with the blanket, trying to extricate herself from it. “Could I, uh... borrow something to wear so I don't have to dash down to the crew quarters naked?”

Jane mustered up a small, sheepish smile. “Yeah. Try the footlocker over there. Should be something in there that'll fit you. I'm... I'm really sorry about this, Kell.”

“It's ok. My fault for barging in on you in the middle of the night expecting crazy sex. Heh.” She winced.

“In your defense, I'm usually game for it.” She held out her hand, lazily brushing it against Kelly's cheek and stroking the soft skin with her thumb. “Still, I just feel bad that I- uh... what... heh... what's going on?”

At first, Kelly had simply turned to nuzzle the palm that was gently cradling the side of her face – a way of showing her appreciation for the little reassuring gesture. But now she was actively kissing it – teasing Shepard's fingers with her tongue. She grinned. “I think I have an idea.”


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard smiled gamely. “Okaaaay.”

“I'll need to borrow this.”

“Borrow what- oh.”

Kelly plopped back down onto the mattress, pulling Shepard's arm over her and stealing away her hand. She guided Jane's fingers where she wanted to be touched: her stomach, her ribs... her breasts.

Jane chuckled. “Well, that's new...” She could feel the little pink buds hardening underneath her fingertips as Kelly moved her wrist for her.

“Shhhh, just... just don't talk. And don't you dare fall asleep on me!”

A laugh. “Yes, ma'am. No worries. I'm wide awake.”

And she was. She might've been exhausted and barely able to lift a finger, but thankfully she didn't have to. Kelly did most of the work, leaving Jane to contribute where and when she could. Kelly would send their hands skipping over the flawless and delicate skin of her stomach and Jane would curl her fingers just so, giving Kelly's adorable little belly button a fleeting tease – just enough to make her gasp and shiver with anticipation.

Moments later they moved lower, and while the sudden wetness on Jane's fingers shouldn't have surprised her given what they'd been doing for the past few minutes, it still managed to come as a bit of a shock to her, anyway. A husky, breathless little chuckle worked its way up from deep down in her chest, burying itself in the side of Kelly's neck. “So I take it this is doing it for you, huh?” she said, nipping teasingly at the tender skin.

“No talking. Busy.” Chambers' voice was just a hoarse whisper by this point – a hoarse whisper punctuated by the occasional quavering moan.

Until now, Shepard had been content to let the other woman lead, but she could feel the tension building in Kelly's slender frame: there was a distinctive arch to her back, a curl to her shoulders, and her breath came only in shallow, desperate gasps. She was close, the poor thing, so painfully close, and she knew just what it would take to carry her those last few steps.

Cradling Kelly against her as tightly as she could, she leaned over, found her parted lips and kissed her – kissed her long and hard.

It was like throwing a switch. Kelly kissed her back with incredible enthusiasm, surging against her lips with pent-up desire. She gripped Shepard's hand tightly with her own, curling first one of Jane's fingers, then another between her slick folds. She keened into Shepard's mouth, toes curling and hips grinding frantically against the fingers buried inside of her. And through it all, Jane hung on to her for dear life, kissing her lips, her cheek, the point of her chin, and back to her lips which seemed ever-hungry for her touch.

It felt like minutes, but it was over in moments, Kelly shuddering and giggling softly from the intensity of the build-up and explosive release. She kept Jane's hand clutched tightly to her stomach where it busied itself drawing little figure-eights around her navel. “Mmmmmm...”

The Commander laughed, using her nose to brush away Chambers' hair just enough that she could nibble on her earlobe. “Good?”

“Oh yeah.”

“You're so cute. And, I have to admit, incredibly resourceful.”

“I learned from my commanding officer.”

“So. Think you'll be able to sleep now?”

“Only if you don't snore.”

“I _don't_ snore.”

“Uh huh.”

Shepard exhaled a loud *Harrumph!* of indignation. “Good _night,_ Kelly.”

“Hee hee. G'night.”


End file.
